Sierra Vride
"He said some bullshit about...choosing the right battles. Technically I'm listening to them, because I am choosing the right battle. It just so happens that I think ''every battle is the right battle."'' -Sierra Vride, Infinity's Row 2. Sierra Vride (played by Michael Deathflame) is a main character in Infinity's Row ''and a former member of Runite's Row. Biography ''Pre-RPG Although Sierra and her brother were only born a few hours apart, the two led very different lives before the death of their father. When the family was not on the move, Yupik spent most of his time with their father, training for when it would be “his time,” while Sierra learned how to hunt and fight from her mother. Her mother, although cold and cruel at points, was a skilled tracker, hunting, and warrior; her daughter was no different. Sierra picked up her craft quickly. She continued training under her mother until she left with Yupik; why they left will be revealed later. Sierra continued to harness her skills, using her bow and dirk extremely well. While they traveled alone together Sierra became Yupik’s sworn sword and shield, defending him from animals and raiders as he developed his own abilities. Although he is now a capable fighter, she is still protective of him. Infinity's Row: Awakening Sierra often complains about having to fight people who have "Magic voodoo shit" while she only has a bow and arrow. Infinity's Row: Unbroken Sierra goes back and forth between being very sad and very mad. She drops a lot of f bombs and finds inventive ways to torture and murder people she doesn't like. Her brother got tortured and rape and her crush got killed by her teammates, though. So overall, it was a pretty shitty three weeks for her. Infinity's Row: Untold Stories Sierra did her best to keep herself busy in the years immediately following her withdrawal from the Row. For a while, she focused mostly on hunting, training, and other physical activities to keep herself busy. She picked up a few things, learned a few more skills; most notably, she started teaching herself how to fight with a spear, which she called Vengeance. As the years went by and as her brother and other friends began to settle down, though, Sierra began to feel increasingly lonely. Despite her social demeanor, she couldn't bring herself to stay in any kind of long term relationship with someone else. She would date another woman for a month or two, but she always ended the relationship on vague grounds. She told them that she just didn't want to be in a relationship, but the reality was far more complex than that. Sierra just felt stuck in the past, and that departing from that was terribly wrong. She felt more and more like a traitor the longer she stayed with each person; who she was betraying, she never really knew. As Sierra went through her early twenties, she settled down with Miranda. Not in a romantic sense; the two still drove each other insane. They were just two lonely people who, when together, felt less lonely and shitty. Sierra ended up adopting three children throughout her twenties, and still maintains her lifestyle of hunting today. Personality If you talk to Sierra for more than ten minutes, you'll probably learn just about everything there is to her. Sierra isn't the kind of person to stay quiet or keep her word out of a decision; she's loud, opinionated, and always says what she believes in. Although she does her best to restrain her blunt nature around her friends (especially friends in mourning), Sierra really doesn't have much of a filter around anyone. Famous for her excessive swearing, Sierra is always pretty blunt around people, particularly those she's not that fond of. If Sierra doesn't like you, she'll make it very, very obvious. Around most people, Sierra's very social, never afraid to start up conversation or jump into new ones. After wandering around Epon Kiin for six years with only Yupik to talk to, to say that Sierra appreciates the company of people she likes is a bit of an understatement. Sierra is pretty extroverted, always in the mood to do anything at the drop of the hat. This makes her pretty disorganized in just about everything she does, but she gets by well enough. Outside of her generally loud persona, one of Sierra's most notable traits is her loyalty. Growing up as the younger sister of the Chaos host, Sierra was almost forced into the role of Yupik's guardarian and protecter. Although she initially loathed her brother for this, the two became practically inseperable by the time they were cast out on their own. Sierra's loyalty to her friends is unquestionable; while with the Row, Sierra often volunteered to go on missions for the sole purpose of helping a friend. Her loyalty to Yupik, however, is second to none. Sierra is willing to do just about anything if it means keeping her brother safe. This loyalty, of course, comes with a few consequences. If Sierra feels like someone is putting the lives of her loved ones at risk, she will shoot as much animousity at that person as possible. Sierra is definitely the kind of person to hold long, long grudges; to this day, Sierra would still jump at the opportunity to kill people she feuded with as a teenager. Her sense of loyalty and responsibility to protect her friends has also taken its tolls on Sierra herself. Ebony's death still sits heavily with Sierra, and the immense amount of guilt she feels has stayed with her. Sierra is terrified of "being responsible" for the death of another loved one, and this has put strains on both herself and those she's close to. Weapon Sierra's primary weapon, Man-Eater, is a smaller war ax that was passed down to Sierra as Mortalsbane was passed down to Yupik. Made of the same material as Mortalsbane, Man-Eater can allow for spiritual energy to flow from the outside world into the user, or vice versa. Although Sierra is not all that skilled in this art, she more than makes up for it with her physical skill with the weapon itself. Outside of Man-Eater, she's also a skilled with a bow and arrow, which she's made a living off of since her departure from the Row. Since her departure, she's also taught herself how to fight with a spear, which she later called Vengeance. Strengths -Determination: Do not piss off Sierra. Sierra will go to the end of the world if it means getting her way, so if someone stands in her path, she has no problem flattening them. -Physical strength: Sierra might be in her late thirties, but she's still in ridiculously good shape; it's one of the few things that keeps her sane. -Combat experience: Sierra is skilled with both spears and knives, and is particularly skilled with axes and bows. She's been using the last two weapons for her entire life, so to say she's familiar with them is a bit of an understatement. She also has absolutely no qualms with torturing or killing enemies, so don't expect her to get hung up about having to kill someone. -Loyalty: As mentioned earlier, Sierra will do everything she can for the people she cares about. She will gladly put her own life on the line to protect these people, and nothing will ever change that. -Thick skin: Sierra has seen and heard a lot throughout the span of her life; that tends to happen when you grow up in a mountain tribe with the Chaos host as your brother. Although it takes very little to set off Sierra's anger, it takes a lot to actually hurt her emotionally. Weaknesses -Reckless: Dear lord is Sierra reckless. Sierra is... well, to put it bluntly, she's not very smart. Never has been, never will be. Sierra often doesn't think things through, no matter how much time she has to consider something. Although she has some degree of combat smarts (she'd be dead if she didn't), outside of a fight Sierra's brain is pretty useless. She almost always goes on her gut feeling, and although this has occasionally worked out for her, usually it just means she ends up fucking up royally. -Close-minded: Sierra admits she's not the brightest bulb, but she will still stand by her beliefs pretty religiously. She's not exactly open to outside input, and will only really listen to friends when she's trying to make a decision. In some situations, Sierra will never back down from her own stance, even if the entire world disagrees with her. -Anger management: As stated earlier, Sierra almost always goes by her sheer gut instinct. Unfortunately for those around her, her gut instincts tend to be a tad violent in nature. Sierra can lash out over just about anything, and it takes very little to get her started. These outbursts range in severity, although we saw it peak towards the end of Unbroken, when she literally attempted to murder Resh and Azula following Ebony's death. -Never forgive, never forget: Once Sierra gets pissed off, she stays pissed off. Even on trivial matters, Sierra will often stay mad at someone much longer than most would. In more extreme cases, though, Sierra will absolutely refuse to ever forgive someone, no matter how they may attempt to make up for their transgression. People such as her mother, Caria, Resh, and other various members of the Row will never, under any circumstances, gain any semblance of forgiveness from her. Notable Relationships Yupik Vride (brother): Natasha Vride (sister-in-law): Miranda Kanrinin (friend): Ebony Marachelle (past friend): Gentry Yate (friend): Benjamin Vride (son): Alyssa Vride (daughter): Ebony Vride (niece): Kendra Vride (niece): Catrina Vride (mother, enemy): Amanda (enemy): Resh Archambault (enemy): Trivia * She's threatened to castrate three people in Unbroken alone. * She takes full advantage of the new rule allowing f-bombs on CC. * She's three inches taller than Yupik, standing at 5'10". * Although it initially started as a joke between roleplayers, towards the end of Unbroken Sierra actually began forming romantic feelings towards Ebony Marachelle. Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One